


Repercussions

by AnEnglishDirector



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Dexter's POV, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnglishDirector/pseuds/AnEnglishDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Beyond The Sea" - I thought of the Bobby Darin version whilst writing, but go with whichever you like!</p></blockquote>





	Repercussions

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_  
Of blood-  
 _Somewhere, waiting for me_  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships, that go sailing  
Into the sickening port of the afterlife  
 _Somewhere, beyond the sea_  
She’s there, watching for me  
Cold, dead eyes stare back at me  
 _If I could fly like birds on high_  
Then straight to her arms, I’d go sailing  
To save her –bring her back  
 _It’s far, beyond the stars_  
It’s near, beyond the moon  
It’s right at home, the blood  
 _I know, beyond a doubt_  
My heart will lead me there soon  
Unless the Passenger takes me there first  
 _We’ll meet, beyond the shore_  
We’ll kiss, just as before  
Moments turned to memories  
 _Happy we’ll be, beyond the sea_  
And never again, I’ll go sailing  
I’ll never leave you ... son.

_I know, beyond a doubt_  
My heart will lead me there, soon  
Heart over mind; Mind over Passenger  
 _We’ll meet, I know we’ll meet_  
Beyond the shore  
We’ll kiss, just as before  
Our honeymoon..  
 _Happy we’ll be, beyond the sea_  
Beyond the sea..  
 _And never again, I’ll go sailing_  
No more..  
 _No more sailing_  
So long sailing  
Bye bye sailing  
So long..  
Bye bye..  
I love you,  
 __ **Rita.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Beyond The Sea" - I thought of the Bobby Darin version whilst writing, but go with whichever you like!


End file.
